The truth beneath the Rose
by Lorelay
Summary: Es una historia de amor y lucha, dond el mayor secreto es revelado / KanamexYuuki / Atención: SPOLIER post chap 36!¡


The truth beneath the Rose

**Aclaración****El manga Vampire Knight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Solo reclamo como parte mía la historia xDD. Quiero aclarar que es un ff que se basa en el ultimo cap de VK (chap 36) Por lo que contiene alto ****contenido de spolier****. Absténganse a la sed de información n.ñ**

**Capitulo I:**

**Kaname Kuran**

2:30 am

Caminaba firmemente por aquel pasillo conocido, hacia la oficina del Director Cross. No me sorprendió para nada su solicitud, pero había algo entre líneas que me tenía inquieto. Algo había pasado para que me llamara a mitad de la noche, cuando estábamos todos ya cursando.

Llegué a la puerta de roble, y toque dos veces de manera paciente. No tarde en captar su voz pacifica dándome el paso. Entre, con la vista fija en él. Se encontraba como siempre. Relajado, con su mirada bonachona, como si nada lo perturbara. Muchas veces me molestaba esa postura suya. Tan… ¿indiferente?

Buenas Noches Kaname-sama me saludó de forma cordial. Me acerqué y le correspondí el gesto.

Buenas Noches Director Cross mi voz sonó grave y segura. No pregunté que es lo que quería, para no ser descortés. Espere paciente para que él me digiera.

Ciento haberte llamado a estas horas. Pero creo que es el mejor horario para hablar de un asunto sumamente importante comenzó, mirándome con atención para ver mi reacción. Yo me limité a tomar asiento. Bien, comenzare yendo al grano, sin ningún tipo de rodeos, para hacer más llevadero el diálogo… vi como acomodaba innecesariamente unos papeles sobre su escritorio. Parecía estar nervioso. Ambos sabemos de una verdad muy peligrosa… tal vez el mayor secreto que guarda nuestro colegio. Y ya no podemos ignorarla por mucho tiempo más Kaname…

Me di cuenta a que iba todo esto desde que comenzó. Por un momento mi mano derecha tembló, pero controle mi inapropiado impulso. Me mantuve en silencio, dándole espacio para que continúe.

Se perfectamente quien es Yuuki. Su pasado, su historia. Nadie creería que ella es la hija perdida de la prestigiosa familia Kuran ¿no Kaname – Sama? no pude evitar mirarle de forma desafiante. La forma con que pronunciaba cada palabra, era de una manera tan altanera. Después de todo, fui un Cazador de Vampiros. Y todavía resido contacto con mis viejos compañeros que me brindan información. La verdad Kuran-Sama que antes incluso que te conociera a ti personalmente, tenía conocimiento de éste detalle. El gran secreto de los Kuran. El tesoro que tanto cuidaron de los ojos ambiciosos del Concilio de Ancianos y de… Rido Kuran ¿no es así?

Valla… creo que estabas bien informado Director. dije con voz áspera y ruda ¿Cuál es el asunto puntual?

El director Cross me sonrió, como si hubiera estado esa pregunta ante mi impaciencia e incomodidad. Pero de pronto, sus facciones cambiaron. Su sonrisa cálida pero misteriosa, se borró por completo de sus labios. Sus ojos se endurecieron y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido.

No me quitaras a mi niña, Kaname. Aunque sea un pacto que llegaron tus padres hace muchísimo años, no me la quitaras Clave mis ojos carmesí en los marrones de humano, sintiendo como algo comenzaba a aflorar en mi fuero. Impotencia. Ira.

Temo que no podré acudir a tu pedido. Debo de entender que sabías de un principio que esto tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir. El sacrificio de mi madre ayudo a Yuuki durante estos años a hacer feliz siendo humana, pero su verdadera identidad, naturaleza, pronto saldrá de la oscuridad… no puede negarlo. Ya está teniendo síntomas. ¿No lo ves acaso? Cada vez su mente se vuelve más insoportable por las malditas visiones de aquel día… está empezando a recordar. Y lo peor de todo… es que su parte de esencia vampiro está despertando… Solo falta un paso para que esto se terminé Director… sonreí maliciosamente, mostrando mis afilados colmillos, haciéndole entender el mensaje Y despierte de esta pesadilla.

¡No Kaname-Sama! dio un golpe sordo con su puño contra el escritorio. Estaba furioso, podía leerlo en sus ojos, podía olerlo en su sangre… la manera con que esta estaba fluyendo con mayor facilidad. Mi niña Yuuki…

Entiéndelo de una vez. Es su naturaleza, no puede ir en contra de eso. Es una sangre pura. Es mi hermana y mi prometida. Eso nadie podrá cambiarlo me di vuelta, dándole la espalda. Esta conversación para mí había muerto.

Te la quitaran de todas formas Kaname… aquellas palabras hicieron que interrumpiera el paso.

No lo lograrán contesté bruscamente. No tenía intención de mirarle. Después de todo… era un humano. Una simple presa para mí, más allá del respeto que le tenía.

¿Por qué crees que Rido Kuran está aquí? ¿Ocupando el cuerpo de su hijo? Viene en busca de venganza, la quiere a ella… por eso… por eso, tengo que alejarla de ti, de él. Sus palabras eran atropelladas y poco audibles, debido a la conmoción y el nerviosismo. Decidí darme vuelta y lo vi derrumbado en el suelo, seguramente llorando en silencio. Él tenía miedo. Tal vez el mismo miedo que yo… Me acerqué, pero no me arrodille para estar a su altura.

Lo sé. Pero mi tío no podrá conmigo, ni tampoco el estúpido Concilio de Ancianos. Yuuki es lo más importante que tengo… ¿crees que no podré cuidarla? Yo tampoco podría soportar si algo le ocurre… el hombre elevó sus ojos hacia los míos, con temor y vergüenza. Débilmente sonrió y asintió. Algo en mi se tranquilizó y me pautó que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Aunque… el hecho de que sepa tanto… no me tenía tan sereno…

Le eché una última mirada y decidí abandonar la habitación. Sin saludar. Odiaba tener que volver al curso, por lo que no sería un problema si volvía a mi habitación. Después de todo, quiera o no… el líder soy yo, y privilegios tiene. Camine lento por los pasillos, tranquilo por no haber ninguna alma humana dando vuelta. Sentí como el viento azotaba mi cabello, y de alguna forma despejaba mi mente. Cerré mis ojos para sentir la brisa e inundé mis oídos con las voces de la noche. Repose mi cuerpo contra la pared… realmente estaba exhausto.

¿Kaname-Sama?

Era increíble como aquella voz cálida y dulce, podría resonar a lo profundo de la noche, aún cuando ésta era producto de mi mente. Era increíble como de alguna forma lograba siempre sentirme más calmado y mejor…

¿Kaname… Sama?

No. Aquello no había sido producto de la imaginación. Era demasiada real. Me estaba llamando. Abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección que creí que provenía. Como un alma en pena, se encontraba la delicada figura de Yuuki en camisón, parada, con la cara marcadas por surcos de lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su mirada era de miedo… pero a la vez alivio.

Yuuki… ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? Le pregunté, acercándome, pero antes que pudiera rozar mi mano con su cara, se abalanzó sobre mí. Abrazándome desesperadamente. Buscando protección y consuelo.

No quiero más Kaname… ya no más… sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y todo su cuerpo se desplomó por dentro. La sostuve fuertemente con mis brazos, hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro. El aroma de su sangre me azotó fuertemente, aumentando mi sed. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que bebí… y mi sed había sido restringida demasiado. Resistí. Ahora no era el momento, no en estas condiciones. Ambos caímos al suelo, derrotados. La di vuelta delicadamente, retirando el cabello de su cara. Sus ojos estaban semi abiertos, mirándome, sin decirme nada.

Tranquila Yuuki… conmigo nadie te hará daño… acaricié su mejilla lentamente, hasta que mis largos dedos recorrieron todo su cuello, deseosos de descender.

Kaname… no quiero dormir… quiero estar contigo esta noche… por favor… me suplico en un débil susurro, apenas moviendo sus delicados labios. Sostuve su mirada por largos segundos. Lamentablemente no podía cumplirle su petición. Estaba demasiado sediento. Y si llevaba a Yuuki hacia mi habitación, dudo mucho que pudiera resistirme. Ya demasiado esfuerzo estaba haciendo en estos momentos para no convertirla en un monstruo.

Ubique mi mano derecha sobre su frente, utilizando mi habilidad, logré dormirla. Haciéndole olvidar lo último vivido. Me quedaba tranquilo con que esta noche no sufriera más visiones.

La cargué en mis brazos y con cautela la llevé hacia su habitación. En estos momentos, agradecía ser un vampiro por mis habilidades para moverme sigilosamente. Las demás niñas dormían placidamente, ignorantes ante la realidad oculta que vivían, despreocupadas ante la presencia de un vampiro sediento.

Acaricie por última vez su rostro, acercando mi boca hacia su oído izquierdo.

Buenas noches mí amada Yuuki…


End file.
